1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornamentation attachable to a strap. The invention has been devised particularly, although not solely, for attachment to a strap forming part of an item of footwear. The invention can however also be used for other clothing or accessory items and is especially suited to those having straps such as sandals, bags, or other clothing items.
2. Description of Related Art
The discussion of the background art throughout the specification is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention only. It should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgment or admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge in Australia as at the priority date of the application.
Conventional footwear generally comprises a sole that is positioned beneath the foot of the wearer and an upper that at least partially encloses the foot of the wearer and provides a means of retaining the footwear on the foot of the wearer. Typically, if decorations are to be provided to such footwear, they are applied in the factory at the time of manufacture. In this case, decorations are generally fixedly attached to the footwear, either integrally or via certain attachment means.
As a result, in conventional footwear with decorations attached thereto, in general, the decorations cannot be detached from the footwear without permanently damaging the footwear or leaving undesirable marks on the footwear.
This is one of the drawbacks associated with conventional footwear as the appearance thereof cannot and/or is not intended to be changed. Therefore, when the wearer wishes to change the appearance of the footwear or feels that it is no longer fashionable, the wearer typically only has the option of purchasing a new footwear with a desirable appearance. The now older footwear will then typically be disposed or stored away although it is still in good wearable condition.
Furthermore, a wearer may wish to have the facility to add ornamentation to footwear. There is, therefore, a need for to provide a footwear which can be modified in appearance at ease according to a wearer's desire.